


New Chapter of Life

by MiudaDaNerd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiudaDaNerd/pseuds/MiudaDaNerd
Summary: For almost three years one of the stars of Silas University Football Team, has been crushing on the ambitious journalist Laura Hollis. Who has been crushing on Carmilla for almost three years as well. After a long time they finally get to know each other at a party that changed their lives.





	New Chapter of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So technically this is my second since I had one before and wasn't really happy with it and deleted it. I'm thinking of re writing Back of the Net but this fanfic idea has been in my head for a long time so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it :) Also heads up football=soccer

It was September 3rd. The new college year is about to begin and it was Carmilla’s third year at Silas. She got into the university through a football scholarship, even though her mother insisted on paying for it, she said she wanted to get in through her own merit. For the past two years she has been part of the Silas University Football Team, and she has been living in the same dorm as them. She didn’t get along with all of them that well, specially Danny Lawrence. This year her life might turn to hell, since Danny is now their captain. To top it all of, their dorm got burned down by some Alchemy Club experiment so now they have to go to a dorm building with students from all of different majors. Carmilla wasn’t that really excited about it, that’s because she will have to speak to new annoying people, and more girls will probably hit on her. As always.

Carmilla was making her way to her new dorm. She had a suitcase on one hand a guitar case on her shoulder and a football under her arm. Perry, the floor dorm, was in front of her. According to her Carmilla got lucky because she’s getting a single dorm, since its previous resident decided to join the Zetas. Carmilla was glad she didn’t have anyone to share a dorm room with, last thing she wanted was to have some annoying brat wanting to be friends and make friendship bracelets with. _Do people still do those?._ Carmilla was never one of many friends so she’s not familiar with how friendships work.

“Okay here we are.” Perry stops in front of the the room 307. She takes out the key from her pocket and unlocks it. After opening the door Perry goes in and Carmilla follows her. The room is nothing extravagant, on the right you have a single bed with a nightstand next to it. On the far left of the room there’s a door that heads to a small bathroom. Next to the door from the  dorm room there’s a closet and next to it there’s a kitchen with the room’s window.

“Oh! Here you go.” Perry hands her the room’s key. “If you need anything you can find me in the room at the end of the hall.”

“Uh, thanks.” Carmilla says playing with the key in hand.

“No problem.” Perry leaves the room closing the door behind her. Carmilla places her guitar case next to her suitcase. She throws the football to the floor and jumps to the bed with a huff. She closes her eyes and thinks about the tough year she’s going to have ahead of her. In her first year she made the bold decision on joining the football team. She always had a passion for the sport and she thought why not? Worst part about these two years was having to be play centre forward having Danny on her right side. She would always try to score and be stubborn when Carmilla had a perfect clear shot from her position. She sighs. She looks over at the clock and it reads 13:29. She groans and decides to take a nap before the big party tonight.

* * *

 

It’s currently 19:02 and Laura is with her roommate, Betty, they’re both getting ready for the junior year party.

“So Hollis are excited for tonight’s party?” Betty asks checking herself in the mirror. She’s wearing a bright pink top with her name on it and a short sparkly skirt. She turns around and smirks at Laura.

“Okay, why are you making that face and asking me about a normal party? We have these every year.” Laura huffs while putting on her flats cause she knows her feet will hurt after all the dancing she'll be doing, because knowing Betty she'll be dancing as long as she can.

“Oh you know, a certain raven haired football player will be there correct?” Betty says wiggling her eyebrows at Laura. Laura rolls her eyes and sighs.

“Betty…”

“Laura…”

“Okay, fine let's just say hypothetically that a certain football player is there. Do you actually think anything would happen between her and I tonight?” Laura sits on her bed with a small frown. So yeah, she’s had a crush on Carmilla since freshman year when she first attended a game from the football team. She went to support Danny one of her good friends, when she saw Carmilla on the field and was stunned by the other girl’s beauty and talent when it came to football. Ever since she's been pining over the girl and going to as many games as possible, just so she could see her. She's spoken to her a few times, but nothing more then a hello since Carmilla was good friends with LaFontaine, the team's goalkeeper.

“Oh, come on! Have you seen how hot you look right now?” Laura was wearing a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and some jean shorts. “She’d be blind if she doesn't stare at you from a far. Something that she always does. You look so hot Laura! And if she doesn’t get some balls tonight and ask you to dance, you can always find someone else.” Betty winks and opens the door. “Ready to go?” She asks Laura.

Laura takes a deep breath and stands up straight. “Let’s do this!” 

Both girls make their way to the Zeta resident for their junior year party.

* * *

 

Carmilla makes her way in the Zetas house and is hit by the loud bass and alcohol. She sighs and shakes her head wondering why she decided to come here tonight. If it wasn’t for LaFontaine, who told her that a certain short honey coloured girl would attend, she’d be in her room listening to music or sleeping. She looks around the living room to see if she recognizes anyone, and ended up with no luck. She decides to get herself a drink and makes her way to the kitchen when she hears someone shout her name from the other side of the living room.

“Carmilla!” She turns her head and sees a what seems to be drunk LaFontaine making their way over to her. “Dude you came! Here have this.” They give her a cup with what smells like whiskey and coke, she takes a sip from it. “So how are you liking the party?”

“I just got here. But in all honesty I don’t even know why I came here.” Carmilla takes another sip while scanning the living room, which was filled with horny people humping each other. She makes a face of disgust taking another sip from her drink.

“Oh, I know why you came." LaFontaine wiggles their eyebrows and looks around the room, they seem to be looking for something or someone. "There she is. LAURA!” LaFontaine shouts to their right making Carmilla turn her head as fast as she could. "Over here!" They wave their hands at Laura who makes her way over with Perry.

“Dude what are y-“ Before Carmilla could finish her sentence, Laura appears with Perry. LaFontaine puts their arm around Carmilla taking her by surprise making her almost spill her drink. She hears a small giggle come out of Laura and clears her throat while putting her back straight, trying to come off as cool.

“Laura I want you to properly introduce you Carmilla. Carmilla this is Laura. Oh shit! Perry I forgot I need to talk to you. You guys have fun. Catch you later!” LaFontaine rushes outside with Perry, leaving a very confused Laura and a slightly blushing Carmilla.

“That was weird.” Laura awkwardly says as she looks at Carmilla trying her best not to blush as she looks at a face that was definitely sculptured by Leonardo da Vinci.

“Uh, yeah it was weird but I guess that's Laf for you. So uhm would you uh, would you like a drink?” Carmilla knows she’s blushing at this point, but she can’t help it. She’s finally having a conversation for the girl she’s been pining over the last 2 years ever since she saw her for the first time at the party after her first game in the football team. She remembers seeing Laura talking animatedly with LaFontaine, Perry and Danny. They were introduced to each other that night but never really spoke to each other since then. Most of time they saw each they just smiled at each other saying hi or would secretly steal glances from one another. LaFontaine knew that both of them were head over heels for each other so tonight they decided to properly introduce them, and by properly introduce each other it means is saying each others name and walking away leaving them by themselves forcing them to interact with one another.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Laura puts a strand of her hair behind her ear and walks next to Carmilla making her way to the kitchen.

_Tonight will definitely be interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr if you got any questions :D miudadanerd.tumblr.com


End file.
